


Like Fire

by thevivaciousness (a_thousand_anthologies)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thousand_anthologies/pseuds/thevivaciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her touches are ephemeral and her powers uncontrollable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fire

Her touches were ephemeral. 

She clutched the air around his back, burned a mark onto his skin. She scalded where her hands trailed, forging a wildfire in their wake, setting the rivers underneath his flesh ablaze. 

Her mouth was molten lava dragged across his jaw, her lips like soft scorching torture. Her nose was a match against his cheek, searing flames fanning into his neck. Their tongues were like lighters to oil, blistering fire upon first contact. 

His breath dried up and he gasped for air. 

And before he was allowed salvation, she tore herself away, leaving him charred. 

Her eyes closed, her familiar mantra on her lips. Chest heaving, cheeks flushed, her lips quirked. 

"Baby steps." She breathed, bending down to pick up the window shards in the carpet. 

The smoke was there, still hazy, embers still ready to ignite. He ignored them. 

"Baby steps." He repeated, joining her.


End file.
